Paradise Coord
The Paradise Coord '(パラダイスコーデ ''Paradaisu Kōde) is said to be the best coord in all of PriPara. It is unknown who created it, but the coord is currently separated and each part of the coord will be distributed to the winner(s) of certain competitions. If a winner wins another competition, the won piece from the former winner(s) of the previous contest will be given to the new winner(s). The Paradise Coord is SoLaMi♡SMILE's second goal next to becoming Divine Idols. This coord is a brandless coord, and its style type is unknown. Coord Pieces *'Paradise Shoes '(パラダイスシューズ Paradaisu Shūzu) * 'Paradise Tiara '(パラダイスティアラ Paradaisu Tiara) * 'Paradise Dress '(パラダイスドレス Paradaisu Doresu) Paradise Coord Prix (ParaPri) Christmas Idol Grand Prix The '''Christmas Idol Grand Prix (クリスマスアイドルグランプリ Kurisumasu Aidoru Guran Puri) is the first of the Paradise Coord competitions, in which the Paradise Shoes '(パラダイスシューズ ''Paradaisu Shūzu) will be given to the winners. As taken from the name, the Grand Prix took place during the month of December; and was the focus of Episode 25. Participants *SoLaMi♡Dressing * NMews Sisters & Teiko * Nanami with her friend Winners SoLaMi♡Dressing Unnamed ParaPri #2 The second Paradise Coord competition, in which the '''Paradise Tiara ''(''楽園の靴 Paradaisu Tiara) ''will be given to the winners. The new winner (s) will be given the Paradise Shoes and Tiara. This was the focus of [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_26_-_That_Girl_Finally_Makes_Her_Debut-dechu! Episode 26.] Participants * SoLaMi♡Dressing * Faruru Winner (s) Faruru Unnamed ParaPri #3 The third and the last Paradise Coord competition, in which the '''Paradise Dress '(楽園のドレス Paradaisu doresu) ''will be given to the winner (s). The winner (s) will be given the full set. This was the focus of Episode 30. Participants * SoLaMi♡SMILE * Dressing Pafé * Faruru Winner(s) Faruru Faruru wins the Paradise Coord set by doing 7 making dramas at one performance. SoLaMi Dressing vs Faruru This was focus on Episode 35, which Faruru wagers Paradise Coord as the one who got the most votes after the performance wins. Participants * SoLaMi♡Dressing * Faruru Winner (s) SoLaMi♡Dressing SoLaMi♡Dressing wins the Paradise Coord back as the results of getting more votes from the fans than Faruru. User Coord Highlights "''I'll be praying for the legendary Paradise Coord to glow tonight. Laala's hair is adorned with the gloriously glittering Paradise Tiara." "and Mirei has these star-spangled pop-style ribbons." "And Sophie has this wonderfully ladylike tiny hat." "And Dorothy has this captivating star jewel accessory." "And Leona isn't far behind on that. The Pearls accenting the tips of the star are wonderful." "And Shion has this hard-looking metallic feather hairpin." Appearance Dress A white dress with thin lines in the material on the torso and two layers of pale pink ribbons coated in glitter, the top being larger than the bottom. Around the waist is a solid white band with a pearl-pink bow sewn to the front of it. The skirt is divided into five sections, the top of which is shaped as two giant petals lined with a row of pink pearls. The remaining skirts are semi-pleat alternating between pale pink and white. Comes with a white collar adorned with pink pearls and a single gem, along with white gloves that have pale pink ribbon wrapped around them. After a cyalume change is performed successfully, the dress gains a large bow at the back. Boots White boots with pink pearls lining the sole to match the ribbon wrapped around the ankle and leg. The cuff is made of a semi-pleat material. Paradise Tiara A tiara composed of curly lines and diamond gems, at the center is curly line shaped like a heart with a heart diamond in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds. On top of it is a diamond, club-shape. The band of the tiara is two rows of tiny diamonds with a lines shaping a single wing on each side of the head. Paradise Ribbon A big white hair bow with three pearl stars on each side with a pearl in the center. At the middle of the bow are three rows of pearls. Paradise Hat A small white miniature cap with a very pale pink silk ribbon attached to it. At the center of the bow are six pearls with two white layers of pleated material attached. Paradise Feather A very pale pink clip with a backwards pearl crescent moon with a pale pink pearl attached. On the clip are two big pearled wings. Paradise Star D and Star R A very pale pink star with a pearl on each of the five tips. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), and the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 09d2746b855bb6f5e3654ee517e4222a03e9753b_554d11079277e.jpg CQQCX6vWwAAGEuO.jpg Anime Screenshots PP14paradise.png 6Ep-14.png Paradise Shoe.png Paradise Coord in Episode 25.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.32.37.png|Paradise Shoe Paradise-coord-render.png|Render of Paradise Coord Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.41 PM.png|Paradise Tiara Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (242).png 螢幕快照 2015-02-06 下午10.21.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.46.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.45.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.45.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.44.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.44.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.44.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.43.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.43.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.42.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.42.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.42.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.41.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.40.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.40.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.39.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.38.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.37.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.33.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.26.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.26.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.25.37.png Cap35-011.jpg 37-22.jpg 37-21.jpg 37-20.jpg 37-19.jpg 37-18.jpg 37-17.jpg 37-16.jpg 37-15.jpg 37-14.jpg 37-13.jpg 37-12.jpg 37-11.jpg 37-27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 61.jpg Pripara Episode 37 60.jpg Pripara Episode 37 57.jpg Pripara Episode 37 55.jpg Pripara Episode 37 48.jpg Pripara Episode 37 47.jpg Pripara Episode 37 46.jpg Pripara Episode 37 44.jpg Pripara Episode 37 43.jpg Pripara Episode 37 42.jpg Pripara Episode 37 41.jpg Pripara Episode 37 40.jpg Pripara Episode 37 39.jpg Pripara Episode 37 37.jpg Pripara Episode 37 36.jpg Pripara Episode 37 35.jpg Pripara Episode 37 34.jpg Pripara Episode 37 33.jpg Pripara Episode 37 32.jpg Pripara Episode 37 31.jpg Pripara Episode 37 30.jpg Pripara Episode 37 29.jpg Pripara Episode 37 28.jpg Pripara Episode 37 27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 25.jpg Pripara Episode 37 22.jpg Pripara Episode 37 21.jpg Pripara Episode 37 18.jpg Pripara Episode 37 16.jpg 37ticket.png Lala_Paradise_Coord.gif In-Game Paradise coord.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-08 下午04.14.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-08 下午04.15.20.png Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 20.55.46.png|A shot from the game in Cyalume Mode Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 20.58.08.png|The dress get extra bows in Cyalume Mode one on each glove,boot and on the back like Laala's Cyalume Coord Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 20.58.37.png Paradise Game.png HHF.jpg Falala_Live.png Awards Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 9.00.49 AM.png|Chibi Wiki Award Winner for "Best Anime Coord" Category:Anime Category:Coord Category:No Brand Category:Premium Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:2014 Limited Live Category:Laala Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Sophie Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Dorothy Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 5th Live Category:Chibi Wiki Award Winner Category:Season 1 Category:Unit Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box